What's the Problem?
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Alvin is detecting that there is something wrong with Brittany for she won't talk to him. Even her sisters won't tell him what's wrong. Now Alvin is desperate to find out what the girls are hiding from him.How will this interfere with their upcoming show?
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of a short story, but not a one-shot or anything. CGI chipmunks! Therefore the age order- oldest to youngest- is Simon, Alvin, Theodore. Don't comment on that in a review please. I know Alvin is the oldest in the cartoon. This is directed a little more towards Alvin and Brittany. Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 1

The summer carnival was coming up in a few days and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were going to perform there.

It was a normal day in the Seville household. The Chipettes had recently gotten their own bedroom. The girls were all upstairs hanging out in their new room. Simon was working on the computer in the living room, Theodore was watching TV on the sofa, and Alvin was desperately looking for his lucky guitar pick.

"I can't find it!" Alvin cried for the fiftieth time.

"Alvin, would you give it a rest? It'll turn up eventually," Simon said.

"But I need it for the performance. And besides, it's so tiny, it could be lost forever now."

"Did you check our bedroom?" Theodore asked.

"Only a billion times!" Alvin cried, "I swear, I've checked the whole house!"

"What about the Chipettes' room?" Theodore suggested.

"No. But why would it be in there?"

Theodore shrugged, "Maybe, they were borrowing it."

"What! They don't play guitar. Wait, does that mean that they were in our room taking my stuff again! Grrr! I'll be right back," Alvin said storming upstairs.

In the Chipettes' room, Brittany was sitting on the soft pink rug crying her little, blue eyes out. She was making soft whimpering noises as her sisters tried to comfort her.

Alvin marched over just outside the girls' door, but stopped when he heard them talking. He couldn't help it, he had to hear what they were talking about. Curiosity got the best of him.

Eleanor patted Brittany on the back and said gently, "Don't worry, Britt. We won't tell him if that's what you really want."

Jeanette said, "Should we tell Simon and Theodore?"

Brittany shook her head. Eleanor sighed and said, "Well, I guess that messes things up for the performance."

"But what happened to the show must go on?" Jeanette questioned.

Brittany felt more tears roll down her cheeks. Alvin, outside was getting a little suspicious and a little worried. _We won't tell him?_ Was this "him" Alvin?

Alvin knocked on their door.

"It's me!" he called through the wood of the door. He heard some whispering and then Eleanor's voice call, "Come in!"

Alvin jumped up onto a table next to the door, then onto the doorknob and hung off of it, turning it and then opening it.

He walked in to see the girls all sitting next to each other in the middle of the room. Brittany was obviously trying to hide the fact that she was crying. She was wiping her eyes with her sleeve as Alvin strolled into the room. He almost asked them what they were talking about before, but that would give away the fact that he was eavesdropping, so he decided to keep quiet.

"What brings you here?" Jeanette asked.

Alvin answered simply, "I'm looking for my lucky guitar pick. Have any of you seen it?"

"Nope," Jeanette and Eleanor answered in unison. Alvin glanced at Brittany who hadn't said anything. She looked a little sick. He found this as a good opportunity to ask her what was wrong.

"Gosh, Britt. You don't look so hot. You feeling okay?"

Brittany didn't say anything she just nodded.

"Do you-"

"Alvin," Jeanette said interrupting him, "I don't think your guitar pick is in here, but if we find it we'll let you know."

By her tone, Alvin found this as a hint that they wanted him to leave. He slowly exited the room.

"Uh… Okay. Thanks… I guess," Alvin said and then left, closing the door behind him. Once the door was shut all the way, Alvin ran back and pressed his ear against the door.

"That was close. I was afraid he would figure out that something's wrong," Eleanor said.

"You know, we're all living in the same house. He's going to find out eventually," Jeanette said.

Brittany then said something in a very, very soft whisper. So much that Eleanor and Jeanette could barely understand her. Alvin definitely couldn't make it out. Jeanette then said, "Okay. Well, then we'll just keep our lips sealed for now. Alright?"

Alvin's stomach began to hurt. He couldn't imagine what would be wrong. Brittany was fine the last few days. Alvin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Theodore's voice shouting, "I found it!"

Alvin dashed down the stairs, sliding down the railing, and into the living room.

"No way! Where'd you find it?" Alvin asked.

Theodore said, "It was between the couch cushions!" He handed the red pick with the golden "A" on it to his brother who just looked down at it with a slight smile, which slowly faded into a frown.

Theodore noticed right away and looked up at him and said sweetly, "What's wrong?"

"Ah… It's nothing, Theo," Alvin said tucking his guitar pick into his hoodie pocket. Simon, hearing the two's conversation, jumped off the desk and joined them.

"I think there's something," Simon said.

"No really. It's no-"

"Come on, Alvin. You know you can tell us anything," Simon said encouragingly. Theodore patted Alvin on the back.

Alvin sighed, "Okay. Well, I'm just a little worried about Brittany. She doesn't seem like herself today. When I went into their room she looked really sick and she wouldn't talk to me and it looked like she'd been crying."

Theodore stopped patting his brother on the back. Simon and Theodore's eyes widened. Simon said, "What is this world coming to?"

Theodore said, "You're worried about Brittany?"

"Oh my goodness! He does care about people other than himself!" Simon exclaimed.

"I told you!" Theodore replied.

Alvin shot them both glares and said, "I'm being serious, you guys! I overheard the girls talking and the only ones talking really were Jeanette and Eleanor. Brittany was being really quiet. They said something about not telling us something!"

"Oh, Alvin!" Simon said putting a paw over his eyes.

"I know! I want to know what they're hiding from us too!"

"No. Not that. I mean, you were eavesdropping on them! Alvin! You can't-"

"I know it's wrong! But look! I'm really nervous right now and you should be too."

Simon said, "Look, maybe it's just one of those things. You guys got into another fight, Brittany says she refuses to talk to you forever, she keeps her word for one day, and then starts talking to you again like it never happened."

"Yeah, but I don't remember her saying that to me. That also doesn't explain why she's so sick looking. And what is it that her sisters can't tell us?" Alvin said as he began pacing in thought.

"Well, they can't keep it from us forever. Let's just let whatever happens, happen. Okay?" Theodore said.

Alvin said, "Oh fine. But I'm not going to sleep until I find out what's wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the reviews already! You guys are awesome! :) I know this idea is kind of a weak start to other stuff I'm going to be writing, but this is just to help get the creative juices flowing I guess. **

Chapter 2

At lunchtime, Dave made macaroni and cheese for everyone. He brought out the small, plastic baby spoons, though were still pretty big for the chipmunks. He set them out on the table and called everyone down. Alvin found this as a great opportunity to figure out what was up with Brittany, for the thought was still bothering him like a fly buzzing around his head all day.

The boys all sat down at the table. The girls walked into the kitchen together. When Brittany looked up and saw Alvin, she quickly spun around on her heal and began walking back. Her sisters grabbed her arms and began pulling her to the table.

"C'mon, Britt! Eating something's probably good for you," Eleanor said as she and Jeanette dragged a reluctant Brittany over to join the others.

Everyone ate their food in silence. Normally, during ever meal at the table, Brittany was the one to start the conversation, whether it was on fame, fashion, school, or simply yelling at Alvin for something. However, she hadn't said a word. She seemed to be really thirsty for she was constantly going to her glass of apple juice.

Alvin picked at his food slowly, glancing up at Brittany every once in a while. He began, "So? What song are you girls planning on singing for the summer carnival?"

"Uh… We're not quite sure yet," Jeanette said carefully.

"Well, you need to pick something fast. It'll be coming up before you know it," Simon said.

This made Brittany frown.

"We know," Jeanette said quietly.

Alvin said, "You need to pick something really good. Something so good that it'll blow us off the stage… Good luck with that." He laughed expecting Brittany to shoot him an argument or rant about his ego, yet she didn't say anything. She looked angry though. She stabbed her macaroni with her fork sharply.

Alvin tried again, "You seem to be awfully quiet, there, Brittany. Cat got your tongue?"

Brittany didn't bother to look up at him. She just continued to stab at her food. Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged nervous glances.

"This feels weird. You're always the talkative one. You're definitely one of those girls that would be on a cell phone all day long just talk, talk, talk, talk, talking. Nothing but gossip right?"

Alvin was making Brittany really mad now, but she still remained silent. Simon and Theodore were beginning to take notice of what Alvin had meant before. This _was _abnormal for the pink clad chipette. They were getting a little worried now too.

Alvin continued to try and push Brittany's buttons in order to get some words out of her.

"I don't remember a time ever where you weren't talking. It's actually kind of nice now that I think about it. Peace and quiet without your squeaky, little voice rambling on about your life and how much you loathe me."

Brittany, this time looked up at Alvin angrily. She dug her nails into the wood of the table, yet still said nothing.

"You know, you _say_ you hate me all the time, but in case you didn't know, that usually just means that you really like me. Am I right?" Alvin continued.

Brittany clenched her fist and she felt her sister's paws on her shoulders.

"Brittany, relax," Jeanette said softly.

Simon swatted Alvin in the arm and said, "Would you knock it off?"

"What? I'm just trying to fill the awkward silence. Now where was I? Oh yeah. And the more you say you hate me and yell at me, the more I know you must really, really like me."

Brittany was still trying to fight the urge to lash out at Alvin for that. She was now banging her fist against the table.

"Al-" Theodore said, but quieted as Alvin continued, "Like really, really, really like me. No. You lo-o-o-ove me! That's right. You love me, Brittany!"

Brittany had had it. She actually picked up a baby banana out of the bowl in the middle of the table and chucked it at Alvin's head. Alvin ducked just in time. The other four chipmunks were just in stunned silence.

"Whoa! Anger problems!" Alvin yelled. That just _had_ to set Brittany off. Why wasn't she arguing with him by now?

"You know, you could've killed me with that!" Alvin cried.

Brittany looked around as she continued to clench her fists, looking for something else that she could throw at him. Instead though, she simply stood up and left the table without a word.

The others all watched her exit. Alvin said, "Was it something I said?" Simon was ready to whack him over the head for that.

"No! You think!" Simon said sarcastically. He then turned to the girls and said, "I apologize for our brother's rude behavior."

"It's okay. I apologize for our sister's bad table manners," Jeanette said slowly.

"Uh… May I be excused?" Eleanor asked. The Chipmunks nodded. Jeanette asked to be excused as well and she and Eleanor went off calling for Brittany.

Once they were completely out of earshot, Alvin said, "See? What did I tell you? There's something up with Brittany! Something that all three of them are hiding. We need to get to the bottom of this!"

"Maybe if we ask nicely, they'll tell us," Theodore said.

"I don't think so. Remember, I heard them say that they wouldn't tell me."

Simon said, "Well maybe, we should just leave them alone then. I mean if they don't want you to know then it's not really any of your business."

"Yeah. But we're kind of their family. We should have the right to know," Alvin argued.

"Look. Just stay out of their business. I'm sure they can handle it. But now you've probably gotten it to where she really won't want to talk to you. You just made things worse, so just go apologize to her before you do anything else! ," Simon instructed.

Alvin frowned, but then thought that maybe he'd get another chance to figure out what was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone again for reviewing. The chapter after this should be when things get a little more interesting. I really like how you guys are really interested and curious as to what the problem really is with poor Britt. Well, I'll tell you this... you're not going to find out until Alvin finds out. Yeah. I'm so mean aren't I? LOL! If you want, you can tell me some of your thoughts in a review, however it's not going to affect the story any, but I am a little curious as to what you think is going to happen. I know some of you already have told me what you think will happen and that's great! (You don't have to if you don't want to though). Love that you're all taking interest! :D**

Chapter 3

Brittany was on the sofa, watching TV in the living room. Jeanette and Eleanor were lying on the floor watching it as well. Alvin jumped up over the armrest of the sofa and plunked himself down next to her. Brittany jerked her head back surprised to see him and scooted away from him. He scooted towards her. Brittany sighed knowing that moving again wasn't going to do her any good.

Alvin wasn't quite sure where to start. He said cheerfully, "Brittany! Talk to me, Baby! Wazzup?"

Brittany shook her head. She scooted away from him again. Alvin simply scooted his body towards her once more only this time closer to her.

"Look, about lunch, I'm really sorry about the way I acted. It's just, you seemed so quiet, which was so unusual for you that I was a little… worried."

Brittany brightened up a little on the inside. Alvin really did care!

"But why won't you talk to me? Was it something I did? Something I said?" Alvin asked.

Brittany only shook her head, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"Then what is it? You can tell me," Alvin said. Brittany shook her head again. Maybe she should've lied and nodded 'yes' that it was something he said.

"Please?" Alvin begged.

Brittany shook her head again and scooted all the way to the other side of the sofa. Alvin was persistent though. He followed her down. This time he sat so close to her that they were touching. He put his arm around her making her feel a little uncomfortable, yet a little relaxed at the same time. He was warm and huggable.

"I'll be your best friend," Alvin said with a grin. Brittany, still not looking at him, shook his arm off.

"Would you please just tell me?" Alvin said firmly.

"Am I going to have to… tickle it out of you?" Alvin knew this always worked on Theodore whenever he was upset. Why not Brittany?

Brittany tried to shuffle as far as she could. That was probably the last thing she wanted.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Alvin said and lightly danced his fingers across her stomach. Brittany bit her tongue trying to hold back laughter. There was very, very small giggling coming from her. Alvin smiled hopefully. Alas, Brittany rolled off the couch and made a mad dash upstairs without saying anything.

Alvin frowned at his failure. He looked at Eleanor and Jeanette who were both watching the television mindlessly. Maybe he could get something out of them.

He walked over and squeezed himself in between them. He draped his arms casually over each of their shoulders. This startled both of them.

"So how are my two favorite of Brittany's sisters doing?"

"Um… fine I suppose," Jeanette said shyly as she removed Alvin's arm from off of her shoulders. Eleanor did the same.

"So what's up with Brittany lately? I asked her if it was anything I did and she shook her head," Alvin said.

"Um… well, she told us not to tell anyone yet," Eleanor answered.

"Why not?" Alvin questioned.

"Um… because… um… I don't know. Just give her some time. When she wants you to know, she'll let you know," Eleanor said carefully.

"Okay then," Alvin said. He stood up and said, "Well, I'll talk to you guys later then."

Well that was no help whatsoever. Alvin decided to head upstairs and think things through.

Simon and Theodore walked into the living room and decided to join their counterparts. Eleanor was now the only one on the floor and Jeanette was on the coffee table. Theodore took notice of Eleanor's glum expression and hugged her with one arm. He asked, "Is everything okay, Ellie?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Theodore. Thanks for asking. I'm just a little worried about Brittany is all." Eleanor regretted saying that.

"Well, I'm a little worried about her too now. I mean at lunch. She was a little…" Theodore's voice trailed off.

"I know. I wish I could tell you, Teddy, but she doesn't want me to tell you guys," Eleanor said sadly.

"Why? I won't tell anyone. I just want to know what's wrong so I can help her," Theodore said.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. But I just can't. I'm only doing what Brittany told me to do," Eleanor said giving Theodore a little hug.

Simon awkwardly sat down next to Jeanette leaving a huge gap between each other. He cleared his throat and said, "So… how are you?"

"Peachy…" Jeanette said quietly.

"You know, we're all kind of worried about Brittany. Is she okay?" Simon said slowly.

"Uh…" Jeanette didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Simon. She trusted him with all her heart, but she knew she had to respect Brittany's wish and not say a thing.

"Sorry, but Brittany doesn't want me to tell you or Theodore," Jeanette said. Simon decided not to beg. He decided to butt out and not get nosey. It was probably not a big deal, however the more he thought about it, the more concern he felt.

Theodore was now giving Eleanor the big puppy dog eyes. He pleaded, "Please! Tell me Eleanor! I really want to know! I'm really worried about your sister!"

Eleanor said, "Oh, Theodore! Please don't give me that look!" Theodore continued to look at her with his shiny, large, green, pleading, eyes.

Eleanor bit her lip, and then broke down. She gasped, "Okay! But promise, promise, promise not to tell Brittany I told you and not to tell Alvin what you know. And don't tell Simon either."

"I pinky swear," Theodore said as he put up his pinky finger. Eleanor hooked her pinky finger around his and then whispered in his ear what the problem was. Theodore's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! I feel so sorry for her!" Theodore said a bit too loudly. Simon overheard and knew instantly what was going on. Okay. So Theodore now knew. Still, there was no reason for Simon to know too. It wasn't any of his business. But what if it's something super duper serious? Nope! Simon was not going to beg Jeanette to tell him what was up.

"Jeanette! Please tell me what's up," Simon begged.

"Nothing's wrong. Really! Just a little problem and it will be over before you know it," Jeanette said, though she was a terrible liar. Simon tilted his head and looked at her with worry in his blue eyes.

"I'm not trying to be pushy, I'm just worried for her," he said. Jeanette said in a comforting tone, "Don't you worry. Everything will be fine. You'll see." Simon turned to her and smiled a small pleasant, smile. That did it. He was just too sweet.

"Okay! I'll tell you, but please! You must swear not to tell Brittany that you know. And don't tell Alvin and don't tell Theodore!"

"I promise," Simon said putting his right paw up. Jeanette scooted herself so that she was sitting right next to Simon so she could whisper in his ear.

Alvin waltzed down the stairs proud of his new plan. He went through it quietly aloud as he walked, "Okay. So I'm going to chase Eleanor and Jeanette into the bathroom with a piece of moldy cheese and then hold them both hostage until they tell me why Brittany's acting so weird. Yeah. That'll work. And if necessary I'll tie them to that scary rubber duck in the bathtub. Right!"

Alvin turned his head in surprise to see Jeanette whispering in Simon's ear. He grinned pleased to see that those two weren't acting so shy around each other anymore.

Once Jeanette leaned back, Simon put his paw over his mouth and said, "Th-that's awful! I can't imagine- Oh my god!"

Alvin's ear twitched at this. He couldn't believe it. Of course! Jeanette told Simon, but she won't tell Alvin anything! Alvin cursed in his head and marched into the living room. He was beginning to consider changing his plans again.

He walked in front of the two and said, "Ooh! Secrets? Secrets aren't good, guys. What are we talking about here?"

"Nothing!" Simon and Jeanette cried in unison.

"Then what's so 'awful', Simon?" Alvin asked, eyebrow raised.

Simon replied, "Just a bad grade at school."

"Right…" Alvin said slowly, eying them both suspiciously.

Okay. So maybe she didn't tell Simon. Alvin couldn't tell now. Simon had popped out with the answer so quickly and straightly. However, the thought never occurred to Alvin that it was summer time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I told you that this is a short story, so only a couple more chapters after this. **

Chapter 4

Throughout the day, Alvin, forgetting the whole 'hostage' idea after he tried to figure out what Simon and Jeanette were talking about, just tried to see what he could get out of Brittany's sisters again. They weren't as tough as Brittany herself, so he could possibly have a better chance.

He approached Jeanette who was reading silently in the big lawn chair outside. He stood in the way of her sun causing her to look up at the sudden shadow.

"Hey, Jeanette! I was just thinking, that you and I don't share a very close bond yet, so… why don't we try to fix that?" Alvin said cheerfully. Jeanette rolled her eyes. She knew he was plotting something.

"Now something that we can both relate to is siblings. We both have siblings. How about I tell you something you never knew about Simon. And you tell me something I never knew about Brittany! That way, not only are we learning more about our loves, but we're also bonding better!"

Jeanette shot out, "Simon is _not_ my 'love'. We're just very good friends. Now could you please move? You're blocking the sunlight."

Alvin didn't budge. He simply said, "Okay then. I'll start. Something you never knew about Simon… Well, one time he got a B minus on a test and he came home crying!"

Jeanette was quite shocked at this. Then, she began to consider that Alvin wasn't exactly the most honest person around.

"Alright. Now it's your turn," Alvin said. Jeanette looked up in thought and then said, "Hmm, something you don't know about Brittany… I know!"

Alvin smiled. "Go on!"

"Brittany secretly believes that football players are overrated."

Alvin's hopeful, smiley expression shattered completely off of his face.

Jeanette grinned, "Well, you were right, Alvin. This has been a very lovely bonding time. Now I need to get back to my book."

Alvin hopped off the chair angrily and went back inside.

A little later that day, Alvin spotted Eleanor setting the table. He hopped up onto the dining table messing up the placemats and silverware she had just neatly sorted out. She squinted at him as he smiled at her.

"So, Eleanor! I was just thinking about the whole situation and I think I know exactly what's going on."

"You do?" Eleanor asked skeptically.

"And I think that I can help you. Brittany's obviously going through stuff, so just tell me what's wrong and I can be her doctor."

Eleanor shook her head. Did Alvin think that she was a fool? Like he could convince her that they could rely on him to help Brittany out with anything.

"Sorry, Alvin. But Brittany just wants to be left alone for awhile," Eleanor said.

"Well it's been longer than a while!" Alvin snapped and hopped off the table, messing up Eleanor's assortment once again.

Later that night, at dinner, Brittany didn't even come down so Dave had to serve her dinner in her room. This made Dave a little suspicious, but Jeanette and Eleanor simply told him that she had a fight with Alvin and didn't want to be near him for a while.

Upstairs, Brittany was eating in silence on her bed while listening to her iPod. She began to think to herself about how she knew that Alvin was trying to dish out information from her sisters and she wasn't sure how long she could keep this from him. She was actually a little surprised he hadn't figured it out yet. She was glad of this though. She knew she couldn't keep it from him forever though. At least not for a whole week or so. She would just try to keep it from him as long as she could.

She then began to think about the summer carnival and how she would have to miss it. The thought made her want to cry again.

Just then, she turned her head to see Alvin walk in. She must not have heard him knock because of the iPod. She quickly took the earphones out and looked at him.

Alvin leapt up onto her bed and said, "You know how they say it takes two to tango? Well it also takes two to bicker. So how about it?"

Brittany shook her head. Alvin let out an exasperated gasp and said, "This is so unlike you! Please, Brittany. I just want to know what's wrong. It's been bugging me all day in case you haven't noticed. I don't see why you can't tell me."

Brittany shook her head again. Alvin stepped closer to her and said calmly, "Please. Just tell me."

Brittany mouthed a small "no". That was better… sort of.

"Pourquoi?" Alvin cried.

Brittany shook her head yet again and then began listening to her iPod again, turning the volume up in order to block Alvin out. The chipmunk was flapping his jaw like crazy and waving his arms around. Brittany grinned. He was obviously getting frustrated, but she just couldn't hear any of it. A steamed Alvin jumped off her bed and went to his room.

The other four chipmunks from downstairs were just coming down the hallway to part into bedrooms.

"So you both know now?" Jeanette asked. Simon and Theodore nodded.

"Okay. But please! Don't let anything slip to Alvin! Please! Or we're going to get in big trouble," Eleanor said.

"We'll try our best," Simon said.

The girls walked into their room.

"Good night, guys!" they both said.

"Good night," Simon and Theodore replied. Jeanette and Eleanor blew them both kisses in a kind of playful way and giggled as the other two blushed and headed into their own room.

Simon and Theodore were a little shocked to see a petrified-looking Alvin sitting on his bed, hugging his knees. His eyes were wide and his hair was messy. He was just trying to imagine what Brittany could possibly not want him to know. Maybe she had been bitten by a vampire. Maybe she was abducted by aliens. Maybe she's a criminal mastermind. Maybe she murdered someone. Maybe she secretly works for the FBI. Alvin shook his head. These were all completely ridiculous ideas, but what was it then?

"I can't take this anymore! I _have_ to find out what those girls are hiding from us!" Alvin cried.

Simon said, "Look, Alvin. We need to respect the girls' privacy. Why do you even care?"

"Because Brittany is refusing to talk to me! I think the most I've gotten out of her today was the world's tiniest, 'no'."

Theodore said, "Well, it shouldn't last long. Eleanor told me-"

"Wait! You don't happen to know anything about this do you Theodore?" Alvin asked hopping off of his bed.

"No…" Theodore said quietly.

"You're lying, Theodore! I can feel it!"

"No I'm not!" Theodore cried in defense.

"Did Eleanor tell you?"

"Nuh-uh! Jeanette told Simon!" Theodore exclaimed. He slapped his paws over his mouth.

Simon looked at him angrily.

"Wait a minute! So you two both know about this?" Alvin yelled.

The two didn't answer. They just exchanged nervous glances. Theodore tried, "We didn't say that! We-"

"So the girls have already let it slip to you guys? So that _is _what you were all whispering about before! You both know! Man! I feel so out of the loop now! Me! Alvin is feeling left out! How come I'm the only one who doesn't know? You know, you two don't know how lucky you are. Why did I have to get the hardheaded one? Eleanor and Jeanette just melt in your paws while I have to use a hammer with Brittany! And sometimes that doesn't even work."

Simon stepped forward, "Wait a minute, Alvin. Just relax for a moment! Brittany will tell you when she's ready."

"Too bad! Tell me now, you guys!"

"We can't!" Theodore cried.

"Tell me or else!" Alvin shouted.

"Or else what?" Simon asked folding his arms. Alvin grinned maniacally. He got down into a sort of pouncing position and then immediately dashed towards them. Simon and Theodore split up and scurried around the room. Alvin knew he could catch both of them easily. Simon and Theodore screamed as their brother chased them. This was turning into a game of tag.

Alvin was quick. After wearing out the two in just two minutes, he was able to tackle them both to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me!" Alvin yelled holding them both down.

"Ow! What have you been eating!" Simon cried.

"You're squishing me!" Theodore squeaked. Alvin was pretty much sitting on them, keeping them both down on their stomachs.

"Tell me now!"

The two bit their lips and gasped. Here it comes….

* * *

**OMG! I'm just cruel aren't I? Don't worry. You won't have to wait much longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Drum roll please!**

Chapter 5

Theodore cried, "Brittany has-!"

Simon finished, "Laryngitis!"

"What!" Alvin exclaimed in disbelief. He got off of his brothers. Simon and Theodore panted and sat up. Their bodies were feeling completely sore now.

"That's it? Laryngitis? That's the big secret?" Alvin questioned. He began to head out towards the Chipettes' room. He dragged both of his brothers along with him by their hoods.

Alvin didn't even bother knocking. He just stormed right on in and exclaimed, "Laryngitis! This whole thing was about laryngitis!"

Jeanette and Eleanor gasped. Brittany looked furious. She looked from Alvin to Simon and Theodore and then to her sisters.

For the first time that day, Alvin finally heard her really speak.

"You told!" Brittany cried as loud as she possibly could. Her voice sounded extremely wispy and hoarse. It sounded like a lot of effort for her to talk.

"We're sorry, Brittany! But they- and him- and he-" Eleanor stuttered.

"We just-" Jeanette couldn't find her words either. The girls tried to turn the blame on Simon and Theodore.

"We trusted you two!" Eleanor cried. Theodore's lip trembled.

"We're sorry, Eleanor!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't be putting the blame on us now! He was threatening us!" Simon cried in defense.

"Then why did you let it slip that you two knew!" Jeanette cried.

"He just kind of figured it out on his own!" Simon argued.

Alvin was completely overwhelmed. What was going on! Everyone was yelling at everyone and making a fuss! And oddly enough Simon and Jeanette and Eleanor and Theodore were arguing! What was the real problem here?

"Everybody shut up!" Alvin screamed. The room went dead silent.

"Could someone please explain what's going on! Why were you all hiding this from me?" Alvin asked.

Brittany stepped up to the plate and said as loud as she could, "Because I knew you would just use it against me. Kind of like the situation at lunch only intentionally. You would just keep making fun of me knowing that I couldn't fire back."

Alvin looked a bit taken aback. He said, "Gosh, Brittany! I would've understood. You really think that's the kind of guy that I am?"

Brittany was beginning to feel a little guilty now until Alvin spoke with an overly dramatic tone, "Well! If that's the kind of guy you believe me to be, then- then- then this just isn't going to work out!"

Brittany rolled her eyes. Alvin let out a light chuckle and said, "Oh, but seriously, Brittany. I can't believe that you thought I would do that. You really think I'm that mean?"

"Yes!" Brittany said along with the rest of the room.

"You see, that's the part that everyone forgets about me. Just because I'm the troublemaker of the family doesn't make me a bad guy. And I honestly never would've thought of it, but you know, thanks for giving me the good idea." Alvin said with a grin. Brittany closed her eyes and put a paw over her eyelids and shook her head. She then shot the other four chipmunks an angry glare.

"Okay. What about the rest of you?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette spoke up, "Well, Brittany didn't want us telling your brothers because she knew that either they would tell you or you would torture them into telling you."

"Which is exactly what he did," Simon said.

Brittany sighed. And said in a whispering tone, "Yeah. But I knew I couldn't keep it from you guys for the next week or so by the time it would be out of my system. Do you know how hard it is for me to be going through this though? I'm always singing. You know that. I bet not one of you could handle it if you lost your voices."

"I can't even begin to imagine," Alvin said gently.

"Yeah, well. I guess I won't be performing for the carnival."

"So that's why you were crying this morning," Alvin said in the same gentle tone.

Brittany nodded sadly.

"Gosh. I'm really sorry, Britt. But I'm confused. Can't you only get laryngitis if you're already sick with something?" Alvin said lightly patting her on the back.

Simon explained, "Well, you can also get it from simply over-working your voice. See, guys? This is what comes out of your fights."

Alvin couldn't doubt that that was what caused it, for Brittany could get scary when she was really furious with him.

"But I'm very mad right now," Brittany said slowly. Alvin immediately pulled his paw away and began backing away.

"No. Not you," Brittany said. She turned her attention to Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore.

"Jeanette. Eleanor. You two are dead meat! And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Simon. Theodore. You're dead too," Brittany said in her wispy voice, though her tone sounded rather harsh.

"She told Theodore first!" Jeanette said pointing to Eleanor.

Eleanor pointed to Theodore, "Theodore pinky swore!"

Theodore pointed to Simon, "Simon was the one that said 'laryngitis'!"

Simon pointed back to Theodore, "He was the one that spilled to Alvin that we both knew!"

During this bit of commotion, each of the four chipmunks continued to point to one another. Alvin smiled maliciously and put in, "I'll tell Dave to start stocking up on bananas."

"I just can't believe you guys told!" Jeanette said.

"I don't think you guys know what it's like to be chased around the room by your brother and then have him sit on you!" Theodore said.

Simon put in, "Especially when he's a lot heavier since the last time you checked."

Alvin remarked as he held his stomach, "Dude! Stop calling me fat."

"I didn't call you fat," Simon responded.

Theodore giggled. All the talking was giving Brittany a headache, but it wasn't like she could scream over everyone to get them to quiet down.

The talking soon died down and Simon said, "Guys! What are we doing? We shouldn't be blaming each other. We should be helping Brittany get better. What she needs right now is to give her voice a break." Simon turned to Brittany and said, "I suggest that whenever you have anything to say to us, you should write it down on paper or something."

Brittany nodded.

"But what are we supposed to do about the summer carnival? That's just in a couple of days and Brittany is definitely not up to performing," Eleanor said.

Brittany frowned.

"We could cheat and lip sync," Jeanette suggested. Though they all hated that idea. Especially when it was something Ian Hawke had made the Chipmunks do.

"I don't like cheating," Theodore said.

"Well, it's not like these people are paying hundreds of bucks to come see us," Simon said.

Eleanor put in, "I don't know, guys. Having all of us lip sync when it's not really necessary?"

Simon added, "Yeah. And we're going to be dancing a lot. We need something where Brittany won't have to move around much when she's sick."

Alvin looked up in thought and said, "Hmm… I may have an idea."

"Really? What is it?" Theodore asked excitedly.

Alvin said, "Both groups would be performing together. It's going to end up with us pretty much changing our whole performance, but it just might work."

"Well, spit it out then!" Eleanor cried.

Alvin, still looking up in thought, simply raised an eyebrow; a smile crept across his lips, and he slowly nodded at his plan.

* * *

**I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone! So did anyone guess that? Not exactly what you expected. So it's not really that Brittany didn't want to talk to him-she just wasn't really able to. Now the new problem is, the summer carnival. (this one will be resolved a lot quicker though). Please don't stop reading this! Maybe one or two chapters left after this one. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! I really really appreciate those of you who didn't read the first line of that last chapter and just turn around and decide to abandon the story. Thank you very much. This chapter I think is more for humor, but when you read the last chapter you'll understand why I needed this chapter. Believe me, the last chapter should be more exciting. Just bear with me. :) I know this chapie is short.**

Chapter 6

The next morning, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were going to try and put Alvin's plan into practice. Everyone found Alvin's plan to be a very unusual act. Something tricky and something they'd never done before. With Alvin as the only one singing for this performance, they weren't quite sure how well this would turn out, but Alvin had confidently claimed that they would be able to pull it off.

The six ate their breakfast quickly and got right to work. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore were all in the living room waiting for Alvin. Brittany was on the couch with her sisters and Simon was leaning against the couch leg casually with his arms folded while Theodore stood next to him twiddling his thumbs.

Alvin rushed into the room with a red notebook being dragged along with him. He said eagerly, "Okay guys! I've got a good chunk of the choreography done. You can add whatever you want to it- just as long as it fits the lines of the song. Brittany, here are the lyrics. Memorize 'em. I'll be online doing some research on ventriloquism!"

This sounded strange. It sounded like a foreign language or phrase rolling off of Alvin's tongue that he would be doing research.

Alvin pushed the notebook across the rug towards Simon and Theodore. Eleanor and Jeanette jumped off the couch to join them in looking at it.

Brittany rolled her eyes as Alvin threw the lyrics at her. She took out her sparkly, pink pen and began scribbling across a notepad.

She crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at Alvin's head. Alvin wrinkled his forehead as the incoming object made contact right between his eyes.

He uncrumpled the note and read it aloud to himself in a sort of mumble, "A little pushy, don't cha think?" Alvin looked up from the paper to Brittany who just smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

Alvin said, "I'm not pushy!" Alvin got hit in the head with another crumpled message.

"Yes you are," Alvin read. He just sighed not bothering to argue knowing very well that this would probably result in a dozen paper cuts in his head.

One hour later…

Alvin leaped away from Dave's laptop on the desk in the living room happily and strolled over to the other chipmunks. His eyes hurt from staring at the computer screen for so long, but he didn't care.

"How's it coming along, all?"

"Great. We wrote in the rest of the dance and we've pretty much got the beginning of the routine down," Jeanette said.

"Awesome!" Alvin said. He then felt a crumpled piece of paper hit him in the head. He opened it up and read, "I'm not doing this, Alvin,"

"Why not?" Alvin argued. Paper cut!

"It's too embarrassing," Alvin read.

"Are you kidding me? You don't even have to do anything! You just sit in my lap while _I_ do all the work!"

"Eh-hem!" Simon said.

"Okay. Well not _all_ the work, but you get it," Alvin said. Paper cut!

"Can we do something else?"

"No we can _not_ do something else and that's final! Now stop throwing paper at me! Save a tree will ya'?" Alvin said throwing away the pieces of wrinkled paper.

Brittany rolled her eyes dramatically and rushed upstairs. She brought down with her a small dry erase board. She sat next to the other four chipmunks and wrote on the board with the black marker. She flipped the board around to show Alvin. He didn't read it aloud that time.

"_Better?_" it read.

"Sure," Alvin muttered. "Alright people! Let's get to work! We just have today and most of the day of tomorrow to get this thing done."

XXXX

By suppertime, all the chipmunks, but Brittany, were completely out of breath. Though it wasn't a long dance number, the four chipmunks had to continually practice. Theodore fell over on the floor out of exhaustion. He and Eleanor had been dancing for pretty much the whole day. It wasn't until the sweet smell of lasagna that wafted into the room that made him get right back on his feet.

Eleanor wiped the sweat off of her forehead and leaned on Theodore's shoulder for support. She punched her fist in the air weakly. "Whew! I think I just dropped a dress size!"

"Tell me about it," Jeanette moaned. On the other hand, she had thoroughly enjoyed dancing with Simon all day long.

Alvin dashed into the kitchen.

"Water!" he cried. He turned on the faucet and drank straight from the sink.

"How do you think we feel?" Simon said.

"Oh sure. But I'm the one that has to speed-sing. I'm making up for two voices here! The inside of my mouth has turned into a desert! I swear!" Alvin proclaimed, water dripping from his mouth.

Simon advised, "Don't overdo it now. If you need help with the song, just tell us, please. This is an extremely difficult song to sing with just one person. It's got all those ridiculously long notes, and fast notes and-"

Alvin responded, "Relax! I won't. I know it's tough stuff. It takes a lot of talent and skill, but you know you've got the most amazingly talented brother around."

"Oh that's right. I'm proud of you, Theodore," Simon said as he patted Theodore on the back. Alvin rolled his eyes.

The six chipmunks all sat down for dinner. The Chipmunks were on one side of the table and the Chipettes were on the other.

Alvin said, "Just think. By tomorrow, we'll have this whole performance down perfectly! Good thing we're performing in the evening. If only Brittany would open her mouth a little wider then it would be perfect, which is actually really surprising. I mean, I didn't think that would be a problem with her big mouth!"

Brittany shot him a death glare. There was now fire in her eyes. It was obvious that Alvin must have been criticizing her all day.

Brittany stabbed her marker at the board angrily and scribbled down something. She flipped it around and slid it towards the boys. The three leaned over to read what it said. However, Alvin and Theodore didn't have any time to read it, for the speed-reader, Simon had just about thrown himself on top of the board, wiping off the message.

His face was red with embarrassment as he said, "Oh my god, Brittany! Show some class!"

"What did it say, Simon?" Theodore asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I had no idea Brittany had such a colorful vocabulary," Simon replied uneasily who was now dusting the bits of dry erase dust off of his hoodie.

"So how long do you think this whole laryngitis thing is going to last?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette replied, "Well, there's no real way of knowing. It could last for weeks, a month, it could even be out of her system within a day. Who knows? Normally, though, it should last for about a week or two."

Brittany looked down sadly. She wasn't sure how she could survive without her voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning. Long chapter! (At least compared to my other ones). I think it's just because the song is so long. This should be where things get more interesting. I think there's a bit of Alvin and Brittany sweetness during the song. It also get's sweeter towards the end of the song. This was a kind of tricky chapter to write, so I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 7

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes practiced as much as they could the next day. It wasn't easy, but they felt confident in themselves by the time Dave told them to get in the car.

The boys had on their black jackets. They were however wearing bow ties around their necks in their favorite colors. The girls wore simple, sleeveless dresses in their favorite colors.

As they each sat down in the car, Alvin said, "Oh, and by the way, Dave, Brittany has laryngitis, so there's a slight change of plans."

Dave laughed, "Sure, Alvin."

"No, I'm being serious, Dave! That's why Brittany hasn't been talking much lately."

"What!" Dave cried. He went totally speechless at first. He didn't know what to say. After much stuttering, he cried, "Guys! Why didn't you tell me earlier? We're leaving for the performance! What are we supposed to do! Alvin!" Dave panicked.

"Don't worry, Dave. We've got this all under control. What did you think we were practicing yesterday?" Theodore said.

"Well, I thought you were just singing and dancing like you always are. Why are you telling me this _now_! This is terrible!" Dave cried. It looked like he was ready to pull his hair out.

The six chipmunks glanced at one another nervously.

Dave said angrily, "You guys _better_ have this under control!"

"We do! Trust me, Dave!" Alvin said. Dave let out an exasperated groan as he pulled out of the driveway.

XXXX

After spending some time enjoying the carnival, it was show time. The chipmunks all stood backstage nervously. None of them were sure how Alvin was planning on pulling this off, for he only did an hour of research. Brittany felt the worst. She couldn't handle humiliation well. They were on next. It was already dark out and the audience was gathered around the stage. It was an outdoor performance. There was fortunately a big screen to see the performer closer up.

Normally, this wouldn't bother them. The audience wasn't anywhere near as big as it is at their concerts, but this sudden performance change was tying their stomachs in knots.

The guitar player on stage hit the last chord and the audience clapped and cheered. Dave was biting his nails he was so nervous. He stood backstage with the chipmunks not having a clue as to what the six were planning on doing. He never paid attention to what they were practicing. He thought they were just playing around.

The announcer came onstage and said, "Next up, for this evening's performance. We have the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

The crowd hooted and cheered. The Chipmunks directed some of the stage crew to set up the stage for them. All they needed was a small stool in the center of the stage and they gave the band the music. Alvin was the only one wearing a headset, which had Dave really confused.

The chipmunks all scurried on stage while the stage lights were still off. Alvin sat on the edge of the stool. Simon and Theodore positioned themselves to his right and Jeanette and Eleanor to his left.

Alvin waved his arm gesturing for Brittany to come over. Brittany frowned and dragged herself over. She hopped up on the stool next to him. Alvin carefully wrapped his arm around her middle, pulling her into his lap.

Dave was really confused now. What on earth were they doing? Brittany shifted so that she was sitting on his left knee. She twisted herself so that she was facing the audience. Alvin kept his paw on her back. He then put it on the back of Brittany's head so that he would have control over her head turning. It felt a little awkward at first, but the two got used to being this 'close' to each other.

The spotlight lit up only showing the two chipmunks on the stool. Alvin smiled at the audience, who was now, just as confused as Dave. Alvin looked at Brittany who wasn't smiling at all and quickly put his thumb and forefinger on each side of her mouth forcing her to smile. She smiled, showing all her teeth. Her cheeks were rosey red and her blue eyes sparkled in the spotlight.

Alvin cleared his throat and introduced, "Good evening everyone. Tonight's performance is going to be a little different than our usual performances, but I think you're all still going to enjoy it… hopefully. The lead-singer of the Chipettes, Brittany, isn't feeling very well tonight, so – uh… I'm here to help support her… I guess you could say…"

Alvin and Brittany both had their heads turned to the audience, with big toothy smiles trying to hide their nerves.

Alvin turned to look at Brittany and moved his lips ever so slightly as Brittany mouthed his words. He turned Brittany's head to look at him too.

"Anything you can do, I can do better!"

The music started. Alvin quickly looked back at the audience and let out a, "Ha!" His head then snapped back over and he and Brittany did the whole ventriloquist thing again.

"_I can do anything better than you_," Alvin made his voice sound higher to make it sound girlier which made the audience laugh.

Alvin switched back to his regular voice moved his mouth regularly, "_No you can't"_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can, Yes I can!_

The audience laughed as the two chipmunks heads were repeatedly turning from the audience to each other.

Alvin sang normally with a giant smile on his face,

_Anything you can be, I can be greater._

Sooner or later, I'm greater than you

He turned to look at Brittany saying for her as she mouthed it,

_No you're not._

_Yes I am_

_No you're not._

_Yes I am_

_No you're not!_

_Yes I am, yes I am!_

Two more spotlights lit up showing Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor.

Alvin sang normally as his brothers acted out a small shooting act.

_I can hit a partridge with a single cartridge. _

Jeanette and Eleanor acted out a little archery scene as Brittany mouthed to Alvin's voice:

_I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow. _

Alvin turned back to the audience and put his free paw on his chest proudly singing:

I can live off bread and cheese

Brittany mouthed:

And only on that?

Alvin raised both eyebrows as he said,

Yeah!

And to everyone's amazement, Brittany actually grabbed the back of Alvin's head turning him to face her and pulling him close enough that she herself could speak into the mouth piece of his headset.

_So can a rat._

Alvin's eyes went huge out of surprise and embarrassment at not only Brittany saying that part herself, but also at how close that put their noses. The audience laughed.

Alvin cleared his throat as Brittany smiled brightly to the crowd.

Any note you can sing, I can sing higherI can sing any note higher than you

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you ca-a-a-a-an't!_

Alvin prepared himself for this next high note. Brittany mouthed it perfectly opening her mouth as Alvin sang as high as he could:

_Yes I ca-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-an!_

Alvin said to her as the music continued,

How do you sing that high?I'm a girl!

Alvin turned his head making a funny face at this causing laughter to sweep over the crowd once more. He then continued in his regular voice:

_Anything you can say, I can say softer._

Brittany's part:

_I can say anything softer than you._

Alvin had to work hard in switching voices and also making each one softer and softer until the very last "yes I can".

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't _

_Yes I can_

_Yes I can!_

Theodore drank from an imaginary bottle while Simon flicked a bottle cap into the air. The light making it look like a spark as it flew up into the air for Alvin's part. The audience chortled.

_I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker._

For Brittany's part, Jeanette and Eleanor did pretty much the same thing as Theodore did but they both rested the backs of their paws over their foreheads dramatically after that. Eleanor stuck her tongue out to add to it. The audience laughed even louder.

_I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker!_

For Alvin's next part, Simon pretended to be picking a lock. Theodore made a clicking noise to go with the music.

_I can open any safe._

Jeanette and Eleanor raised their hands in a bit of a shrugging position and looked at the boys in surprise for Brittany's part.

_Without being caught?_

Alvin said cheerfully:

_You bet!_

Brittany bounced her eyebrows and then narrowed her eyes at Alvin as she mouthed:

_That's what I thought you crook._

The 'you crook' part, she muttered into Alvin's microphone again. Alvin continued:

Any note you can hold, I can hold longer

_I can hold any note longer than you_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can!_

_Yes I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-_

Brittany held her head back with her mouth wide open proudly as the note continued to hold out. Alvin thought he was going to turn purple. It was extremely difficult when he couldn't part his lips very much.

_I-I-I-I can!_

Brittany was surprised when he suddenly stopped that she put her head back down and closed her mouth a bit too late making the audience chuckle again. Brittany knew for a fact that she could've held that note longer than Alvin just did- that is if she had her voice. Alvin panted as he prepared himself for the next long note.

_Yes you ca-a-a-a-a-an!_

Alvin took a moment to breathe again and then turned Brittany's head to face him. He said through gasps,

_Where do you keep all that air?_

He moved Brittany's arm to get her to point to her chest.

_Here._

_Oh_.

Alvin looked exhausted now. He turned Brittany's head back to the audience, who just continued to smile, flashing all her white teeth. The music continued to go, but Alvin was still trying to catch his breath. Brittany shifted her eyes towards him, still smiling, then back towards the audience and put up her index finger in a way of saying, "one moment". The crowd laughed. The other four chipmunks on stage found themselves laughing as well.

Backstage, Dave couldn't help, but laugh at every funny part and grin. He was really impressed with those kids.

Alvin redeemed himself and sang:

Anything you can say, I can say faster

_I can say anything faster than you._

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No you can't_

_Yes I can_

_No…_

_Yes.._

_Yes.._

For Alvin's next line, Simon laid on his stomach as Theodore did a graceful jazz leap over him.

_I can jump a hurdle_

Jeanette and Eleanor, for Brittany's part, ran their paws down their sides, curving their hips a bit.

_I can wear a girdle._

Simon and Theodore then moved their hands way up over their heads. It was the best they could do for Alvin's next line of:

_I can knit a sweater_

Eleanor and Jeanette both took their arms and made them wave out in front of them in a sort of weaving motion.

_I can sew it better._

Simon did a cartwheel-back handspring across the stage while Theodore somersaulted in the opposite direction.

_I can do most anything._

Jeanette and Eleanor held their pointer fingers up proudly as they walked towards their counter parts.

_Can you bake a pie?_

_No!_

Jeanette and Eleanor put their arms down sadly.

_Neither can I…_

Alvin continued,

_Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter_

_I can sing anything sweeter than you-_

There was a pause and the music slowed down a little. Simon and Theodore held out their paws to the two chipettes in front of them. Jeanette and Eleanor blushed and took them. Theodore and Eleanor danced gracefully across the stage together. Simon delicately spun Jeanette around as they glided in the opposite direction that their siblings were going in.

Alvin started with his normal voice,

_No you can't_

_Yes I ca-a-a-an…_

_No you ca-a-an't…_

_Yes I can…_

The music continued to set a very dreamy mood. Even Alvin and Brittany found themselves swaying to it. Alvin turned his head to look at Brittany in a very soft, dreamy way. His eye-lids falling halfway over his brown eyes. He, at the same time, turned her head to look at him.

_No you can't…_

_Yes I can…_

Brittany wished that she were able to actually sing that part with him. As she mouthed the words, she lightly tapped his nose with her forefinger during a tiny 'ping!' in the music.

_No you can't…_

_Yes I can…_

Simon twirled Jeanette slowly away from him so that they were now parallel to each other with only their fingertips touching from one hand. They reluctantly parted. Theodore and Eleanor did the same thing.

Alvin's soft expression soon hardened with the music,

_No you can't can't can't!_

Brittany's did the same as she mouthed:

_Yes I can can can!_

Eleanor rushed over to Alvin with a thimble full of water (Just the size cup for a chipmunk).

Alvin took it and nodded with a smile in a way of saying a quick thanks.

_Yes I…_

Alvin began to sip the water.

_C-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-_

The music sped up again Simon and Theodore did a dance with their counterparts again, though this time it was upbeat and lively. Some were doing flips and leaps around one another. Eleanor even slid across the floor on her side and Theodore grabbed her and pulled her up into his arms. During that time, Simon had lifted Jeanette up into the air and then brought her down swiftly and they posed back to back with their arms out-stretched to their sides.

During Alvin's long note, Brittany, though still with her mouth open to look as though she were singing this long note, beamed so brightly that she could've lit up the night. She couldn't believe they had actually pulled it off! However, Alvin was a little unstable in the whole water-drinking portion.

He accidentally, just as he was finishing the note, choked on the water and it resulted in him spitting water all over Brittany, of course getting her furious. With such triumphant music, however, it didn't seem like there was a problem with his note at all. The whole stage lit up on the last note of the music. Showing a soaking wet Brittany, glaring angrily at Alvin who just kept looking at the audience with a huge- somewhat guilty- grin across his furry face.

The audience applauded loudly! They roared and hooted and cheered and whistled.

"Alvin!" Brittany yelled. Alvin nearly jumped out of his seat. The other four chipmunks didn't hear over the crowd.

"Brittany! Your voice!" Brittany's eyes widened and she put her paws to her throat.

"It- it's back! It's a miracle!" Brittany exclaimed. She could not believe it.

Backstage, Dave couldn't stop smiling as he clapped.

The lights went out on the stage and the six all scurried off the stage. Simon said as they all walked backstage, "You know, I never knew we were ones to sing show-tunes." Theodore said, "I think we should do it more often!"

Dave said, "I cannot get over how proud I am of the six of you! I am in complete astonishment right now! Oh my goodness! That was fantastic! You all are really brilliant. You should be proud of yourselves."

Everyone got in the car. Brittany wanted to surprise the others when they got home, but she just couldn't wait.

"Guys! I got my voice back!" Brittany cried with excitement. Everyone looked at her with complete shock in their eyes. They couldn't believe it either. They all began chatting and cheering all at once.

Once everyone calmed down at the miraculous and unexpected happening, Brittany turned to Alvin and said softly, "Alvin, thank you. I really owe you one. I mean you saved the show and even though you spit all over me, we still were able to pull off a wonderful performance. And you said it takes two to bicker."

Alvin laughed in his head. It was true. He had a whole argument by himself.

"No problem," Alvin said in a very hoarse voice. The others jumped at this. Alvin coughed into his sleeve and said hoarsely, "Uh-oh." He continued to cough, but his voice was still weak sounding. Brittany grinned and handed him her dry erase board. She said, "Don't hurt yourself. Just write down what you want to say."

Alvin took the board from her and began writing. He then turned the board around to show the rest of the chipmunks. It read a short, simple message of, _"Aw nuts!"_

_

* * *

_

**Little bit of irony in there, huh? Thank you for reading everyone! :) Hopefully, next time I'll have a better story. I know this one wasn't one of my strongest or best ideas. Thanks again!**


End file.
